


Aestus

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: My Bondless Love [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason, Overprotective Bruce, Panic, Slick Kink, Trans Character, beta Dick, exploration of the abo universe, heat sickness, no heat sex before you start jumping to conclusions, some background timkon, unusual abo orientation, weird sex positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Once a year. Once a year wasn't that bad to get mildly damned by your biology. It could be a lot worse. And Jason was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much. No matter what the rest of the members of his estranged pack thought.It gets tricky when help feels so nice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a ABO story before, but the idea is quite intriguing so I decided to try my hand at my spin on what that kind of universe might look like.
> 
> And since I love JayDick... well...

 

 

“Look, Jason, I know you’re going into heat soon and all but could you please stop fidgeting?” said Tim making a face over the top of his coffee mug.

“Who said anything about going into heat?” Jason glowered back at him trying not to freeze too obviously in his eating. Breakfasts with Tim were a fairly new thing, nice in the sense that there was always good food and it was a good way to hear about what was going on in the family outside of all the police reports and gossip magazines. One would think that there’d be a lot of baggage what with Jason having tried to kill Tim in the past and him replacing him as Robin… and ok, there  _ was _ , but surprisingly less than one might think. 

It helped that Tim had  _ also _ been replaced now as Robin. 

“Don’t worry, your scent masks are working just fine.” Tim waved his aggression as if it was anxiousness, which-, “But you always get kind of… twitchy when you heats coming up. Like hyper alert and you never sit still. Normally that’s fine, but I’ve had 2 hours of sleep in 2 days and you constantly checking for danger is winding me up like crazy.”

“Who says I’m not just uncomfortable being in some rich fucks house?” Jason said gesturing at their surroundings with his fork.

“You’ve had enough practice being a Wayne ward that we both know that’s not it.” Tim said shrewdly, “And your appetite is down. Normally by now you’d already be halfway through seconds.” 

“Fuck-off. Don’t act like you never go into heat.” Jason flipped him off and reached for the juice, because, damn it, he always was more queasy when he went into heats. Or more accurately, was already in it... though Tim would likely have his head for being out if he knew.

“I haven’t gone into heat since I started hormone therapy. I can’t say that I miss it.” The other Omega-no, he was a Beta, Jason corrected himself in his head- had the gall to look bemused. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re transdynamic and awesome, I’ve got it.” Jason grumbled before giving in and asking, “How’s that going by the way? Those media shits still giving you crap?”

When heir to the Wayne and Drake fortunes announced that he would legally be making the transition to being physically a Beta, the media had a heyday. Since then Tim Drake/Wayne had become a very politically charged name. To invite or not invite him to events was a matter of declaring how liberal or conservative you were. 

“There’s been a couple persistent fundamentalists groups have been sending threats lately. Bruce has dispatched a team of lawyers on them, but that means that I have to have bodyguards for a while for the sake of public image and it makes acting as Red Robin quite a bit more tricky. I’ll be glad when the media loses interest.” Sighed Tim, “Honestly, a lot of it feels like highschool all over again. Except bullies are even less attractive as adults as they are as teens.”

“Want me to go pay them a visit incase they need a little extra convincing to behave?” Jason offered. He’d already done it a few times with some of the more potentially dangerous bigots, but if the hate crime was sparking up again it might be time to go remind some people to be decent human beings again.

“Bruce and I have it handled,” said Tim giving a smile that was a little soft around the edges, made Jason feel like he was still an integral part of the pack and not some lone wolf wandering along the edges. Then Tim frowned and kicked him lightly under the table, “And you really shouldn’t even be  _ here _ this close to your heat. It’s your Aestus, right?”

“Maybe…” grumbled Jason looking away. Omegas went into heat 4 times a year. 3 of the times were generally quite mild; maybe some cramps and some nagging hornieness but otherwise quite managble. Nothing that would keep you home. But once a year was heat that was more intense than the others that was colloquially referred to as Aestus. This was the heat that was often fetishized in Alpha pronos and smutty romance novels, usually depicting some thin vulnerable Omega half crazed with lust just waiting for their one true Alpha to come claim and ravish them. It might be like that for some Omegas, but for Jason he mostly just just felt nauseous and dizzy enough to stay in bed when Aestus came around. Maybe he got horny? But it was hard to even think about sex with the killer cramps he usually got.

“Bruce always get intolerable around this time of year with you away. I wish you’d just come to the Manor. Alfred would make sure you had everything you needed and that you don’t die of dehydration or anything. Bruce can finally chill, and I can have a normal patrol beating up criminals with a non distracted Batman.” Tim said making a face.

“God damn Alpha. He has no right… I’m not his fucking pup!” growled Jason feeling like shooting something, “I can take care of myself.”

“He still sees you as pack, and thinks of you as his responsibility.” Tim pointed out shrugging, “And, he  _ knows _ you even better than I do: just because you  _ can _ take care of yourself doesn’t mean you always do.” 

“Once.  _ Once _ I didn’t eat during a heat and they act like I’m going to do it every time.” grumbled Jason, “You can tell Bruce to fuck off.”

“Hmm, you can tell him yourself. I’m not getting in the middle of that.” Tim said holding up his hands.

“How come you’re the one with an Alien boyfriend and I still get more flack?” Jason said jabbing his fork at him frowning.

“Kon isn’t an alpha looking to knock me up.” shrugged Tim, “Kryptonians don’t have the same sex dynamics as we do, though they do seem to share gender dynamics weirdly enough. Even though Kon is half human, he’s manifested fairly normal in Kryptonian terms. He’s pretty much a Beta.”

“So? You’re a Beta too? And that doesn’t mean fcuk in the grand scheme of things. Beta’s still get up into plenty of shit. Look at fucking Dick.” Jason pointed out.

“Oh I know. But Bruce is a little old fashioned in his sensibilities sometimes.” said Tim.

“He just doesn’t know how to deal with his kid having sex so sensibly.” sneered Jason, “Can’t just ground you for being reckless like he did with Dick and I and call it a night.”

“That too.” grinned Tim.

Jason started to smile back but suddenly Tim’s face swam in his vision.

“Jason-” Tim started to get up out of concern.

“For fucks sake Tim, don’t you start hovering too.” Jason waved him off blinking rapidly to clear up his gaze.

“Are you okay?”

“Peachy.” said Jason straight faced. He’d actually felt like he was beginning his heat last night, but he’d had a gang he needed to clean up before he took a week off, so he’d popped some suppressors and went out anyway. They should have been good all the way through breakfast, but the fact that they were wearing off already meant that this was likely going to be a bad one. 

Tim glared at him and reached over to touch his forehead. Jason pulled away quickly and Tim’s eyes narrowed further.

“You’re burning up already, aren’t you?” he said.

“No.” Jason tried not to look like a guilty child.

“God damn it, Jason why are you here? How have your instincts not driven you back to your den already?” Tim glared at him.

“Oh fuck off replacement.” snapped Jason, and here would be the part where he’d stomp off in a righteous rage if he wasn’t sure that if he stood right now he’d sway and Tim would insist-

“You don’t even have a den, do you?” Tim realized eyes widening.

“Of course I do.” Jason lied. Okay so he’d gotten busy with this gang war and hadn’t had time to plan for his heat, but he’d cut it this close before and been fine. He’d just hole up in a sketchy hotel for the week and use scent canceling patches on the doors and windows. He’s done it before. It was miserable, but he’d been fine.

“Where are you even going to- damn, Bruce was right to worry. Jason please come back with-”

“Hell no.” Jason said icily.

“Jason-” Tim began in frustration.

“No.” Jason said and made sure Tim could see in his face just what he’d be risking if he pushed any harder.

“Fine.” huffed Tim, which might have looked like giving up to someone who didn’t know him well.

Jason was definitely going to have to cover his tracks well or no doubt he’d be followed.

* * *

 

Dick shook his head in grudging respect of the handywork the Red Hood had wrought on the gang territories of lower Gotham. It was a kind of elegant mess. Not that he’d been paying much attention to things much having just come back from an undercover mission on the other side of the world, but he almost wished he had. This particular gang had been giving Bruce trouble for ages, coming back and back no matter how many times the Batman hit them. 

It didn’t look like they’d be coming back from this.

He still thought Jason could have achieved the same with at least a little more restraint when it came to violence. But since he hadn’t killed anyone he was at least comfortable admitting he’d done a pretty good job with the neighborhood. 

He wondered if Jason had managed to figure out anything about any of the Bludhaven gangs. They were, after all, usually affiliated with the Gotham ones. Not that he didn’t think Jason wouldn’t send him some obscure little tip off if he really found anything important, but… there had been some disturbing shipments disappearing from Bludhaven headed towards Gotham, and if there were anyone who might have information- or perhaps instinct- beyond what Bruce and Barbara had on where they might have gone and who would have control of them, it’d be Jason.

Unfortunately, Jason was proving very difficult to track down. He’d been in town for a few days and seen neither hide nor tail of him or Red Hood. Nothing recent anyway. Dick didn’t want to ask Bruce to help him either since that was an almost sure fire way to get the door slammed in his face when he eventually  _ did _ find him. If he really couldn’t track him down he’d contact Tim… but first…

Tim would likely check for safe houses. But even though they might be getting along better, Dick had still known Jason a lot longer. He wouldn’t settle in a new safe house until the aftermath of his last move settled enough to determine where the most strategic place would be. Why set up a safe house you were just going to vacate? Nor did Jason have people he’d likely stay with here in Gotham that were not in the family.

So either Jason had broken into the home of someone who was going to be gone for a while, or he was staying in a hotel or hostel. Probably? It was what Dick would look for anyway.

The first several places Dick checked out turned up nothing, but on the 5th one… something about it. Even though the front desk said there was no one there by Jason’s description and nothing showed up on the video feed, something about it just felt right. He got a room on the top floor and went to explore. 

In the middle of the third hallway he went down he found what he was looking for: A door from which there was no scent coming from. As a Beta, Dick didn’t have as good of a nose as the other dynamics, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t smell. And all humans gave off  _ some _ scent. A place like this was hardly rich enough to have cleaners that completely remove that, which meant-

Dick carefully picked the lock on the door and began to open- only to freeze as he realized it was hooked up a fuse of a bomb. Definitely one of Jason’s handmade ones.

“Geeze, Little Wing... you couldn’t put up an alarm system like a normal person?” muttered Dick carefully crouching down to disable the bomb. After which he checked the entry way and found 3 more traps. The scent cancelers were still interfering with his sense of smell, but once he got in there… it was a mess. Which was weird since Jason was normally super anal about keeping things orderly.  

The food in the sink were all at least several days old and barely touched. 

“Have you already left…?” Dick started to wonder aloud before frowning. Jason would never leave this much evidence lying around. And his helmet was sitting hastily thrown aside on the couch with his jacket, his shirt caught on the handle of the bathroom door by the door to the bedroom.

Dick almost expected there to be another set of traps- instead he assaulted by something much more frightening.

Scent. Not just any scent, but the scent of an Omega in full blown heat. 

“Jason-! Fuck, sorry I didn’t know-! Jason this is not a safe place to have a heat-!” Dick started to loudly say from the doorway beginning to turn partially away before he realized that the body on the bed hadn’t moved all through his loud entry. No person trained by Bruce was a heavy sleeper-

“Jason?” Dick said worriedly hurrying to his side touching his shoulder becoming extremely concerned when Jason didn’t respond. A cold feeling settled in his stomach when he thought of the uneaten food in the other room, the unopened water bottles… Dick carefully rolled the other ex-Robin on his back touched his forehead. Burning. Abnormally high, even for a heat, and no sweat, “Fuckfuckfuck, you’re heat sick, you’re-”

Dick cradled Jason’s head with one and fumbled with his cell with the other. 

“Alfred, help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason freaks out. Bruce tries to help and makes everything worse. Dick get's his world turned upside-down

Jason felt awful when he woke up. There was a throbbing pain in his head right behind his eyes and an ache that reached all through him right down to the tips of his fingers. His throat hurt and his stomach seemed to have gone on strike and couldn’t decide if it was famished or nauseous… No he was definitely nauseous. Even the idea of food- no. Jason was also a little bit hard and a lot a bit wet. But those sensations paled in comparison to the others. There was also something frantic and kinda needy building in his chest, but he was used to letting that go ignored while he was in heat-

Jason’s eyes flew open and he tried to sit up quickly but had to collapse back onto the fluffy bed-that-was-definitely-not-the-cheap-hotel-bed-where-he-had-set-himself-up-to-have-his-heat. His limbs felt weak, and pain was making itself known in every inch of him. The fact that he still felt distinctly sexually unsatisfied was something of a relief, but still-

What the fuck had happened? He didn’t recognize this place. At all.

That was about when he realized he wasn’t alone.

The smell of agitated alpha almost stung his throat as he breathed. Made the frantic feeling in him kick into overdrive. Maybe it was supposed make him feel horny but to Jason, feeling desperate was something he associated with extreme danger and this was no exception, but that was hardly the point because-

“Bruce.” Jason rasped, “Get the fuck out of here.”

“No. You are still heat sick, and just because you’re out of the danger zone because of the IV drip we gave you earlier does not mean you should not still be under observation.” Bruce growled.

Jason shivered at the sound. Normally something like that wouldn’t affect him but he was at his most vulnerable at the moment and he couldn’t think clearly past the panic screaming in his head-

“Get. Out.” he spat clutching at his head against the pain that was building with every breath he took.

“You have shown that you can’t be trusted to take care of yourself. You are my- I am your pack leader, it’s my responsibility to take care of you-” Bruce said stubbornly moving closer.

Bigger. Unquestionably stronger than him even on Jason’s best day. It didn’t matter that the back of his head knew Bruce would never do anything to him, all the forefront of his thoughts could register was there was an Alpha in the room with him who had the physical potential to do anything to him and all Jason would be able to do was take it.

“Getoutgetougetoutgetout!” Jason hissed, unable to stop himself from curling inward on himself. His limbs were clumsy and far too weak at the moment, and he didn’t have any weapons nearby. This wasn’t the den he’d chosen for himself and this wasn’t his territory. His breathing was getting a little out of control and Bruce was looking concerned and reaching for him...

“Bruce! I told you not to come here!” It took Jason a moment a recognize Dick’s voice through the haze of heat in his head. Bruce looked guilty but also stubbornly unrepentant.

“He’s my responsibility. I had to make sure he was okay.” Bruce growled.

“Then you could have read the report I sent. Jesus, Bruce, you’re stressing him out. I could smell it all the way from next door and I’m a _Beta_.” Dick said sounding frustrated and maybe even borderline pissed.

“I have to take care of him.” Bruce pressed.

“No… get out…” Jason said. It didn’t come out as strongly as he might have wished, but at least it wasn’t a whimper. The worry he could almost physically feel from both of the other men in the room was bad enough.

“Jason…” Bruce started, a frown clearly in his voice.

“ _I’m_ taking care of him, Bruce. You don’t have to worry, I won’t let anything happen to him. Now you’ve seen him, _go home_ . Or I’ll call Alfred.” Dick threatened. Bruce didn’t _exactly_ slump in defeat, but he did his equivalent.

“Call me if anything changes.” he muttered and left through the window he must have climbed through. Jason tried to calm his breathing as he listened to Dick lock the window muttering under his breath.

Even though Bruce was gone, the scent of Alpha was still thick in the air tormenting his senses. He was obscenely wet at this point and fully hard, and there was some shame that Bruce could make him like that even though he was, well, _Bruce._ Mostly Jason just felt way too sick for that to feel anything but gross. As a general rule, an Omega’s inhibitions were significantly lowered during heat, particularly Aestus. He was sure he would be properly horrified by everything about this heat after it was over. But right now what was on his mind was that the room had been thoroughly scent marked by the Alpha though which Jason knew wouldn’t be going away soon even if they threw open all the windows. It was probably supposed to be something comforting for Jason’s Omega instincts, but- fuck.

He didn’t care if his legs weren’t working well right now, Jason would fucking crawl out of here if he needed.

“Whoa, whoa, where are you going? You’re still kinda heat sick Jay.” Dick was at his side in an instant the moment he tried to get out of bed.

“Stinks like alpha… can’t stay…” Jason slurred.

“Oh. Right. Goddamn it Bruce. Ok, um… we could put you in my room? Beta smell doesn’t bother you right?” Dick suggested.

“That’s fine.” Jason said through gritted teeth, Dick’s face was a little fuzzy in his vision right at the moment but it looked like he might be frowning. What mattered though was that he nodded anyway.

“Ok, here, just let me…” Dick cautiously slid an arm around his waist, and before Jason could fully focus on that he was hoisting him upright and out of the bed. Jason gritted his teeth at the feeling of his weight resting on his feet again, “Sorry, you’re a bit heavy for me to carry you-”

“Let’s just get on with it.” Jason said tightly.

The first few steps were a special kind of agony that had Jason turning his head slightly and breathing shallowly and that… was the best idea ever. Dick’s Beta scent settled all through him, gentle and undemanding. Safe. A cool calm washed over him settling the panic which had still been fizzing in his bones. Instinctively, Jason nosed at Dick’s throat and breathed in more deeply. Yes.

“Um…” Dick paused in their awkward stagger across the floor and started uncertainly pull away a bit. Jason growled at him and Dick shivered rather obviously and swallowed thickly against his face. Licking at his throat probably only sounded like a good idea in his head, Jason mused. Probably should refrain, for now, “Let’s… Let me take you to bed. Erm, not like that of course, I- uh- fuck.”

“Hmm…” Jason hummed in response still nuzzling up and down the line of Dick’s neck. He almost felt drunk the way he never had on a scent before. Dick took a couple of steadying breaths before shifting Jason’s weight a bit and continuing to coax him to another room across the hall. The Beta tried to awkwardly lower him on the bed but Jason clutched at him and pulled Dick down with him.

“Oof, Jason, what-?” Dick huffed in confusion. Jason held him a little tighter and breathed deeply. Yes, that calming scent was all around him now. Over him and under him on the sheets. No more threat of an Alpha at the edge of his senses. Just the warm unthreatening press of the body lying in his grasp… uncertain, but still pliant in his grasp, soothed the knot of wanting inside him.

“Stay.” Jason couldn’t help the order that crept into his voice. He’d meant it as a question. Sort of. Because even when he’d been Robin, long before he’d presented, there’d always been a big need within him with Dick Grayson’s name on it.

“If- if that’s what you want?” Dick said cautiously relaxing against him and letting Jason pull him how he wanted him: flush against each other.

“Dick?”

“Y-yeah?” Dick looked at him, blue eyes wide and a little shocky still.

“Thanks…” Jason said closing his eyes and tucking himself comfortably under Dick’s chin.

* * *

 

Dick was only freaking out a little.

Really, he was totally fine, for the most part. He was only having a little bit of an identity crisis… or sexuality crisis as it were. Because of Jason Todd in Aestus no less.

Hell, Dick was freaking out a lot, but only on the inside. He knew that if he let it get to him too much his scent would change to reflect his emotional state and that would doubtlessly wake Jason up. Weren’t Omega’s sense of smell super sensitive during heat? That was a thing, right?

Dick had never been attracted to an Omega before. He thought he’d worked out his sexuality: he liked Alpha’s. He liked their spicy scent, the thrill of making them chase him, the satisfaction that came from willing submitting to a deliciously dominant partner, liked the feeling of being thoroughly claimed. The forbidden edge of the fact that he was a Beta just made it more exciting.

But an Omega? He’d never imagined… it’s not that he’d never met dominate and strong Omega’s before. He knew several. But he’d never felt sexually attracted to them.

Yet here was Jason, smelling positively mouthwateringly sweet, large and muscled pressed right against him. He’d always knew he loved Jason. Even at their relationships most painful, he’d never doubted that he loved the other: that was part of why it _had_ been so painful. But Dick had always thought it was platonic. Well, it _had_ been platonic for a good long time. Jason had been _that punk kid_ for quite a while. His Little Wing. And when he’d come back, all grown and angry. Dick hadn’t really considered if he had grown into an attractive man or not. Even since their relationship had improved with Jason respecting their no-kill boundaries for the most part, there had always been a wall there in Dick’s head.

Well that wall had been smashed to freaking pieces now.

The Omega slept which his face pressed to Dick’s neck, breath tickling the sensitive skin there, mouth slightly parted in a way that should not be as tantalizing as it was. Dick’s shirt was rucked up a bit and one of Jason’s hand’s was laying almost limp, and yet still somewhat possessively, over Dick’s hip. Dick wondered if something was wrong with him that he faintly wished that hand was on his ass.

Omega heats didn’t affect Betas, so why was everything about Jason making him so horny right now? Jason had an excuses, he was supposed to be hard and stuff during heat(though he seemed to show no interest in doing anything about it. He’d have to ask later, because if it were Dick he’d have gone crazy if he’d been hard this long) but Dick had no such excuse.

He twisted around in Jason’s grip so he at least wouldn’t be poking the other in the stomach with his lack of self control. Jason a low disgruntled rumble in his chest that made Dick’s cock leak helplessly. Geeze, he needed to get ahold of himself. But it was kinda difficult when he could feel Jason hard and hot against his ass. Fuck, Dick couldn’t help but give himself a squeeze at that.

He wanted that inside him. He wanted Jason to bend him over and claim him despite knowing Jason was an Omega. It felt like an unbelievably dirty fantasy, especially with Jason _right there_. Would Jason even like that kind of sex? Or did being an Omega mean Jason would prefer being filled? Dick squeezed his eyes shut and stroked himself through his pants helplessly as he imaged it. He’d be so hot and tight and slick around him… and those thighs wrapped around his waist. Fuck, just the thought of Jason’s thighs alone...

Dick had to turn his head  into the pillow to muffle a whimper. This was getting out of hand. He should stop, there was no way Jason wouldn’t smell the sex on him. He- he was picturing the glimpse of Jason’s legs that he’d gotten earlier. Thick, and positively dripping with his own slick. Dick had been caught off guard by the strength of his desire to just drop to his knees and lap it up. Even now, the thought of licking and touching that skin made Dick grind his palm down over himself. He wondered if Jason liked being rimmed, if he would taste as sweet as he smelled. Dick wanted to get his mouth on that cock he could feel pressing against him, wanted Jason to hold him by his hair and fuck his throat raw.

Dick came with a muffled sound.

He breathed carefully as he came down from his high. God, that was- he couldn’t believe he’d done that. That was-

“Mmm…. was that ‘cause of me?” Jason’s hot breath was against his ear and Dick couldn’t control the little involuntary buck of his hips. Shit, had he been awake for all that or-?

“Sorry…” mumbled Dick flushing all the way down his neck.

“Wow.” Jason almost sounded sleepily impressed, “That’s really dirty Big Bird.”

“I- um-” Dick shifted uncertainly.

“Sleep now, freak out later. That’s what I’ve been going with.” Jason ordered rolling Dick so he was laying on top of him chest to chest.

“I’m a bit big for this position- can you even breathe like this?” Dick propped himself up a little.

“Breathing is overrated,” grumbled Jason trying to tug him all the way back down, “I like the weight when I’m like this. Feels nice. And you’re pretty warm, it keeps the cramps away.”

“So I’m basically a large hot pad for you?” Dick cracked a smile for the first time since this mess started.

“Sounds about right.” Jason hummed back sounding lazily content.

“I should really clean up-” Dick began.

“Don’t bother, unless you’re coming back nude, I’m just going to ruin another pair of your pants.” Jason grimaced.

“Fine, but at least drink a bottle of water while you’re awake. I won’t be the one who let’s you get dehydrated again.” Dick compromised wiggling to grab a bottle off his bedside table.

“Bossy.” grumbled Jason taking it and chugging it. Dick kept his weight balanced off of him till Jason had chucked the empty bottle and then allowed himself to be pulled back close.

Jason was right, Dick decided, sleep now, freak out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a point of shame where you literally can't even wrap your head around it anymore. Post-heat is going to be fun ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim checks up on Jay, and then JayDick fuck themselves into a mess.

Well, now was later, Jason supposed. 

He’d put off thinking about what had happened during his Aestus for as long as possible. Acted as normally as could once his heat had finally wrapped up. Thanked Dick awkwardly for putting up with him, threatened him much more easily about exactly what Jason would do to him if Dick ever tried to break into one of his chosen dens during a heat again. Dick for his part had been excessively chatty and fidgety, scolding Jason about his life choices, color high of Dick’s dark cheeks- which definitely brought to mind flashes of memories from the few days he spent curled up with the Beta on Dick’s bed, his couch, on the floor…

_ “...Jay…” Dick had shivered, hands flexing on his shoulders. They were supposed to be on the couch letting some soft TV play in the background so Dick wouldn’t get bored. Instead they were on the floor. Dick had been grabbing food for them both in the kitchen before but all Jason’s heat addled brain had been able to really process was that he felt sick and his chosen person was not there… so when Dick had returned Jason had lunged at him and they both tumbled to the floor. Dick could have easily took control of the situation, had both the skill and the strength to do so considering Jason might have recovered from being heat sick but he was still pretty weak and his thinking sluggish. Instead, Dick had lain there staring up at him with those big blue eyes, pupils totally blown and biting his lip.  _

_ Jason had got the impression that anything he suggested right about then, Dick would have agreed to. _

_ “Don’t leave.” He’d grumbled and rubbed his wrists together to activate his scent glands before positively petting Dick all over till the Beta’s scent had blended with his own to Jason’s satisfaction. Dick had shivered and tensed and sighed and flexed and let soft sounds that got cut off in his throat all though it, looked up at him so  _ hungry _ yet never daring to ask for more. Jason had wanted to drag the Beta back to the center on the den they’d created and strip their clothes so he could have Dick right against his skin. Let the Beta sooth his cramps and headache with soft touches and steady heat. Wanted him to stay forever. _

Jason scrubbed his hand over his face in embarrassment at the memory. He usually wasn’t that bad. Actually,  _ usually _ he kind of wanted to shoot anyone stupid enough to wander in his vicinity feeling good and healthy while he felt like shit. He’d given Tim a nice new knife scar from doing just that one time. Tim had learned to stalk him by camera’s first since then. 

But Dick had felt different, he’d- god, Jason had tried to fucking scent mark him. Like what Alpha and Omega mates did to one another. It was so embarrassing. This was why he didn’t like having people around during his heats: he always did stupid stuff. 

“You owe me big time.” Tim announced the moment he crawled through the window. Honestly, Jason was surprised Tim had waited this long to track him down… Though it was probably wise on the Beta’s part: Jason might have just tossed him out of the window before.

Now he simply grunted in acknowledgment while Tim made himself comfortable at the kitchen table and continued his complaining as if it had only been a few hours since they’d had breakfast together, not a week. 

“The whole pack was absolutely insufferable the whole week. I had to have Kon pick me up part way though,” Tim said giving him an accusing look, “Bruce was mad I’d let you go off on your own, Alfred was all cold and disapproving that Bruce went to visit you even though we all told him not to, and Damian decided now would be a great time to try and challenge Bruce’s leadership again saying he needed to bring his Omega’s into line. Freaking Alpha prince. It was hell Jason. Hell.”

“Oh boo-hoo, you had to deal with a couple bitchy Alpha prick’s while I had to spend a week wanting to rip my uterus out. And you got to go probably have a shit ton of freaky alien sex or whatever out of it, so don’t even talk.” Jason leveled a flat glare at the Beta.

“Well…”

“I don’t want to know about it.” Jason sneered. Tim flashed him a smirk before his face turned serious again.

“You really should have let me take you back to the Manor that morning. That was dangerous and reckless, you were lucky Dick forgot you were in heat and went looking for you. But you can’t do that again.” Tim said sternly.

“Fuck off replacement. So I fucked up this time? I  _ can _ learn from my mistakes.” Jason snapped.

“Really? So I should expect you at the Manor next year?” inquired Tim steepling his fingers and raising his eyebrows. Jason considered that for all of a -1 second. Being locked up in that fortress they called the Manor in Aestus positively surrounded by memories and the overpowering smell of the two Alphas that lived there… yeah right.

“I am pretty sure you all have done a pretty good job convincing me I should never spend another Aestus in Gotham ever again.” Jason growled. 

“Hmm, then Bludhaven, perhaps?” Tim asked with a straight face. 

“You-” Jason could feel his face going red as the corner of Tim’s mouth twitched, “You little fucking- you  _ bugged _ that apartment- I should ring your fucking skinny neck-”

“Relax, Jason.” Tim said raising his hands and wisely dancing out of reach, “I just checked up on you once Bruce told me where you were and saw the two of you sleeping on Dick’s bed. Once I knew Dick had brought down your heat sickness I gave you guys privacy.”

“Fuck you.” muttered Jason. Looking at Tim suddenly felt like admitting too much about the weird mess that had come about between him and Dick. 

“Unless… Dick knew better than to have sex with you right? I know both of you were- And I’d hope Dick is better than- Jason, do I need to get you some pills? You weren’t on birth control, right?” Tim said suddenly leaning forward his face hard and protective. 

“Of course not Tim. You know Big Bird is crazy careful about things like consent what with his history with shits like fucking Tarantula and Mirage. He wouldn’t have fucked me in Aestus. Betas don’t lose their heads in Omega’s heats like Alphas. And if he  _ had _ tried anything,” Jason cracked his knuckles, “You would know.”

“Good.” Tim said relaxing slightly though his eyes hadn’t lost their edge. It’s not like Jason didn’t understand. There were some things you couldn’t really grasp the gravity of unless you’d gone through Aestus. Until you’d experienced that acute vulnerability. Beta’s immunity to most scents meant they really didn’t  _ get _ it… didn’t get what it meant to be at the mercy of biology. Didn’t know where those lines that  _ you just didn’t cross _ were. Enough that Jason was usually careful about keeping Beta’s where he could see them in case they proved dangerous.

Alpha’s  _ did _ get what it was like to be deeply affected by biology, but that’s part of what made them irredeemably dangerous to Jason. One of the reasons, anyway.

Dick hadn’t felt that way though. He’d felt… so very safe. There was no demand in his scent for  _ anything _ . And the knowledge that Dick could never bind him to the Beta with a mating bond was… freeing. The way he’d submitted without question to everything Jason had wanted had been heady. Different, even, than the Omega partners Jason had taken over the years. That Tim was poking at the situation was irritating for a number of reasons, not the least of which was the fact that his concern was making Jason realize how much he didn’t care about the potential shit storm that could come, that despite the danger he was still considering...

“Don’t you try and get protective on me too, Bruce and Dick are bad enough.” Jason ground his teeth.

“I’m allowed to be concerned,” Tim disagreed, “When… when you explained to me why  _ we _ would never work you laid out very clearly that you were very gay, and that you didn’t like or trust Alpha’s and Beta’s… Just, if you still feel that way you really shouldn’t be with Dick like that. For both your sakes.”

“I’m not- I don’t want to fucking date Dick Grayson. You don’t have to worry.” Jason made a face, “And I trust you just fine. That’s why I’m gonna trust you to leave this one  _ alone. _ ”

“Very well.” Tim said looking disatisfied, “As you say, it  _ is _ your business.”

“Damn straight.”

“-but will require knowledge of what you plan to do next Aestus if I am to assist in keeping the rest of the family.” Tim said.

“Fuck you.” Jason glowered.

“Hmm, Kon would probably be upset about that.” commented Tim silkily.

“Hah,” Jason bit back a snide comment about freaky perverted aliens, “And I haven’t decided what I’ll do next year. Lots of things can change between now and then.”

“Indeed,” agreed Tim sighing. Jason had a feeling he already guessed what the Omega was planning to do and decided that he was crazy. That was okay, Jason was pretty sure he was crazy for considering it too. He told himself it wasn’t too late to walk away and let the situation be.

He just really didn’t want to.

* * *

 

Dick banged his head lightly against the shower tile. Repeatedly.

It was time to get back into the rhythm of life. He had taken a week off without any notice or preplanning. There was a lot of work to catch up on. And yet still, he kept slipping up. He’d be innocently sitting on a rooftop and something about shifting his weight would remind him of callused hands trailing absently against his sides. Or how much he wished those touches hadn’t stayed innocent. Even though he knew he wouldn’t have allowed things to escalate… he hoped he wouldn’t have allowed things to escalate. He was glad Jason hadn’t pursued anything during his heat so he never had to find out. But just the memory of the tease...

God, he needed to pick up an Alpha from a bar or something and fuck this all out of his system. Soon.

Dick pushed a hand through his wet hair and breathed a slow steadying breath before turning off the water and stepping out. Quickly toweling off, Dick pulled on a pair of sweats and brushed his teeth. He was silently thankful that he didn’t have work the next day since it was already dawn and he had only managed a few hours of sleep in the past days put together and if he wasn’t careful it was going to start affecting his performance.

Droplets of water dripped down from his hair onto his shoulders and slid down his back in a way that nagged at the back of his head. It was… cold. Colder than it ought to be. Had he left the AC on? There was a slight breeze- Dick froze when he stepped out of the bathroom and spotted the window-he-definitely-had-locked-and-alarmed-after-coming-in hanging wide open.

“You need better security.” said Jason rummaging through his drawers like he had every right to be there. Dick only jumped on the  _ inside _ , “You’re getting lax Dickie Bird.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t feel the need to rig my window with enough explosives to blow me and the whole building sky high. Unlike some people I could mention.” Dick said giving Jason a pointed look.

“Maybe I just like to punish curiosity.” Jason said giving him a smile that had too many teeth and made Dick distinctly aware of the way the cold air had left his skin feeling tight and sensitive and- Dick swallowed.

“Why are you here?” Dick blurted.

“Aw, if I’m not wanted you could just say so, but,” and suddenly Jason’s gaze grew heavy enough that it almost felt like a physical touch, “I’d have to call you a liar.”

“Jason-” Dick tensed slightly.

“In fact,” Jason said stalking towards him in a distinctly predatory fashion, “If the way you were looking at me during my heat was any indication, you want me very...” Jason crowded him backwards till Dick’s back pressed against the wall, “very much…”

“I- why are you here?” Dick repeated licking his lips slightly. He watched Jason track the movement. He could feel the other’s heat, so close, but still not touching…

“I want to fuck you.” Jason said bluntly and Dick felt his mind blank with hunger for one moment before he came back to himself and shivered. Jason was watching very closely, “You look like you might like that too.”

“Is that… I mean, this is kinda sudden.” Dick fumbled. He was more used to flirting and teasing kisses where he… well, he wasn’t quite used to being the one seduced, “We haven’t really talked at all about what all happened in your heat… should we really be jumping into bed together? We weren’t even really talking that much outside of work before that-”

“So? It’s not like I’m asking for you fucking hand in marriage.” Jason pointed out, and gods he was so close, long lashes over blue-green eyes that looked like the Omega wanted to  _ devour  _ him, “I’m asking if you want me to spread you out over that bed and fuck you till you can only say my name.”

“Gods…” Dick had to close his eyes. Couldn’t keep looking into those eyes while he was trying to  _ think _ .

“Or I can leave, and we never have to talk about this again. But you have to tell me clearly.” Jason told him. And fuck, Dick didn’t know- didn’t know- no, that was a lie. He did know what he wanted. He just had a feeling what he wanted was a terrible idea.

Dick pushed Jason away. The Omega went easily, his expression blanking even as disappointment flickered through his eyes. Dick took a deep breath and walked over to the window and shut and locked it firmly turning the alarms back on before closing the curtains. His heart was beating wildly in his ears. He couldn’t believe he was dumb enough to- but god it was  _ Jason _ and he couldn’t help- Dick swallowed and took hold of his sweats and pushed them down and kicked them off his ankle. He wasn’t shy about his body and it paid off in moments like- there, he heard a sharp breath of desire from the Omega behind him.

“Well?” Dick said turning and smiling invitingly, “I believe you said something about- hn!”

Jason was on him in a moment, mouth hungrily devouring his own, one hand tangling in his damp hair and the other grabbing Dick’s thigh and just hitching it right over his hip. Dick laughed, feeling giddy with the insane quality of the situation, before he was doing one better and giving a little jump and wrapping both his legs around Jason’s waist. 

The Omega growled into his mouth and quickly grasped his ass to steady them. Jason was licking and sucking on his tongue like it held the secrets to the universe. His eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly in concentration. Dick let his eyes flutter closed again, wrapping his fingers into Jason’s short hair and tugged experimentally. Jason gave a tiny little groan and squeezed his ass before he started walking till Dick’s back hit the cold of the wall.

“Hgn,” Dick shivered, then moaned leaning back a little as Jason ground their hips together, the rough feel of his jeans dragging against Dick’s balls and cock- Dick curled his toes, “Off- fuck, off! Take off your clothes!”

“Yeah- shit, you so- fuck yeah I’m-” Jason panted hotly letting Dick hold his own weight up while he peeled out of his clothes at top speed. It took a little wiggling since neither of them were exactly willing to let the Beta down onto his feet, but really, when the wiggling felt so freaking good Dick didn’t think either of them minded much at all. And fuck, without his clothes the sweet smell of Jason’s Omega scent filled his head. Maybe if he’d been an Alpha it would have been driving him this whole time. Maybe- but Dick couldn’t imagine not being able to give his full attention to the possessive feel of Jason biting his neck like  _ Dick _ was the omega here. The feel of scarred hands stroking down his side and then fucking  _ spreading _ his ass.

“Fuck, you’re so…” Jason growled licking at the indents his teeth had left in Dick’s skin.

“More!” Dick demanded tightening his grip on Jason to roll their hips together in a slick drag that electricity crackling up his spine and dancing behind his eyes. 

“Yeah,” agreed Jason between wet open mouthed kisses, “Yeah, hang on just let me-”

Dick let himself be hitched a little higher and then Jason let go of Dick with one hand. The Beta continued to kiss the Omega liking the little crooning noises Jason was making, the almost spontaneous little jerks Jason would give that pressed their cocks together in an addictive grind. Dick wiggled his hand between them till he could get a grip over both of them and start to pump.

“Fuck, you’re making it hard to remember why I don’t want to cum just yet.” Jason laughed breathlessly, his voice husky in a way that made warm want curl and uncurl desperately in Dick’s gut.

“S-sure? I can make it good.” Dick asked letting playfulness seep into his voice as he nipped teasingly at Jason’s lower lip.

“Wanna be- have to be- inside you first.” Jason’s eyes burned into him, bringing his other hand back around to stroke over Dick’s hole, fingers hot and so very slick- Dick frowned for a moment confused how that could be before his nostrils flared at the heightened scent of Omega in the air…

“Fuck-! Yes, yes, Jason…” Dick panted pushing back against those fingers. It was a kink he didn’t even realize he _ had _ , but it didn’t matter because Jason was pressing into him with two fingers coated in his own slick and Dick was arching off the wall gasping soundlessly. Omega slick was a natural muscle relaxant, meant to assist the process so that they could take an Alpha cock and later knot quickly and without pain so long as they were aroused. Dick wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought he considered that it would work also on his Beta body, but… Dick pulled back and just stared at Jason wide eyed and panting as he tried to process the sensation of himself just  _ opening _ for the Omega’s fingers, his insides felt even more sensitive than usual and with the more open feeling came a  _ need… _

“Jay…” he breathed, a little helpless, a little desperate-

“Fuck, you’re so hot…” Jason groaned pressing Dick back so his weight was mostly held by the wall so Jason could fuck his fingers in even faster. Dick groaned for every curl, squeezed and clawed at Jason’s shoulders when he spread them.

“Jay… Jay, more…!” Dick tried to grind back, couldn’t really explain the desperate need to be stuffed as full as he could be, just that it all of a sudden seemed of vital importance. 

“Yeah… Yeah, just let me-” Jason clumsily pulled his fingers from inside him. Dick groaned at the loss knocking his head back against the wall and bucked his hips till Jason stilled his movements enough to press the head of his cock against his entrance. 

“Yes!” Dick gasped trying to pull the Omega closer. 

“Jesus, fuck, be careful Goldie-” Jason’s eyes rolled a little as he pressed fully inside.

“Fuck being careful, fuck me!” Dick demanded yanking at the other’s hair a little, Jason’s eyes grew a fraction even darker.

“You got it Wonder Boy.” breathed Jason getting a better grip on his hips and just… yes, yesyesyes.

“Yes, there! More!” panted Dick arching and rolling his hips into each thrust and grind.

“So Beau- C’mon, let me try something.” Jason grunted and staggered back away from the wall. 

“Wah-! Jason- hn!” Dick scrambled to hold onto the other. Fingers digging into his back and tightening his thighs. Jason couldn’t fuck him as deep in this position, but it kept the widest part of the Omega’s cock dragging against him- prizing him open, “Jay- Let’s go back to the wall. Or the bed. I- ngh! You can’t hold me like this forev-”

“Let go Dick.” Jason growled into his ear.

“H-huh?” Dick blinked.

“Let. Go.” he could feel Jason smiling into his skin, “C’mon Grayson, I’ve heard it feels like flying.”

“I-” Dick swallowed. Maybe if he were smaller or more petite. He had the flexibility, but Jason was only a bit bigger than him, this  _ had _ to be a strain on him- and yet… Dick swallowed and let his eyes fall closed, let his hands slipping from the Omega’s shoulders, squeezed his thighs tight around the other and leaned back…

“Yeah, like that…” Jason breathed. Dick trailed his fingers along his chest for as long as he could before he gave into the urge and let go. Balance required him to keep his hips angled and his stomach tight… but even as he did he could feel his muscles squeezing against the cock inside him. Jason couldn’t thrust much, but the angle kept a constant pressure on his prostate. He couldn’t quite manage to tip far enough back to get a headrush- he didn’t think they had enough practice with each other for that- but the possibility danced at the edges of his senses and made everything sharper.  

_ ‘This is different, this is so much different… _ ’ Dick couldn’t help but think. It wasn’t just him greedily taking everything he could get and his partner doing the same in return. This was… he felt  _ known _ . He was on display for Jason and he reveled in it. More than that, the trust that the act represented stroked something deeply needy within him.

“And… up again.” Jason coaxed. Dick swallowed, he didn’t want to. He wanted to keep this feeling for as long as possible, but… he was trusting Jason. Dick dug his heels in tightly and pulled himself back up. Jason grunted and staggered the last few steps to the bed to lay Dick down, “Sorry, I wish I coulda done that a little longer…”

“No- That was a amazing.” Dick insisted, shaking his head back and forth. Trying to communicate with his eyes all the things he couldn’t put into words.

“I- God, the way you looked… the way you  _ look _ . Wanna make you feel good.” Jason said fucking into him hard enough to move him, staring down at him with half lidded eyes.

“Too-! You too!” Dick groaned reaching for him. Jason got the idea and pushed up close, bent him in half so he could kiss him breathless.

“You- want to give you everything-” mumbled Jason against his mouth, reached down and squeezed his cock.

“Jay!” Dick shouted arching. That was all it took: one final little stroke timed with a deep thrust and Dick was  _ gone _ . Vision whiting out for a moment as he grabbed onto the Omega tightly and came.

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck…” hissed Jason hips lossing their rhythm. Dick barely processed Jason reaching around to finger himself just a little before he was cuming in short jerks within him.

Dick felt thoroughly claimed and satisfied.

And honestly he wasn’t sure how he felt about that, now that he was coming down from his high. So much had happened so fast. This was definitely not how he’d pictured his next meeting with Jason even in his more shameful fantasies. He didn’t know- but first thing was first.

“Come on, get up on bed Little Wing.” Dick kicked at the dead weight laying on his chest. Jason muttered darkly before pulling out and complying in exhaustion. Dick winced, even with being more relaxed than usual that was still some really intense sex. He was going to be really sore.

“You may have just taken me off of patrol for the next couple nights.” Dick glowered.

“Boo-hoo. You liked it. And you needed a break anyway. Sleep isn’t just for the weak you know Big Bird. You need it too. Civilians like their Nightwing beautiful and not falling asleep on the job.” Jason grinned tiredly at him. 

“Pot. Kettle.” Dick said pointedly.

“Hah, maybe.” Jason laughed, “Next time we’ll just have to make sure you’ve got patrol covered for the next night or something.”

“...Next time?” Dick asked cautiously. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to hope…

“If you’d like.” Jason responded, tensing a bit.

“Like, as in, a relationship thing? Or a friend’s with benefits thing?” Asked Dick cautiously propping himself up a bit.

“No, just… ‘yknow?” Jason said waving a hand vaguely. Dick really didn’t know but he nodded anyway. Jason looked grateful and pleased. And that was all that mattered, because this had barely started and Dick already knew he was attached, that he wasn’t neutral, that he had going to have a rough time  _ ever _ giving this dark haired Omega up.

“If you’re good, I’ll even let you share a heat with me.” Jason offered semi casually.

Dick resolved to be very very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment I heard about this position I thought of JayDick. It seemed perfect for them. Still, I understand its not exactly one that's possible for most people. There had to be significant strength on one side and at least a little acrobatic skill on the other. But as I said, perfect for them. 
> 
> This is the end of *this* story, but there'll be others in this series. Maybe even one where Jason trusts Dick enough to stimulate his Omegahood. We'll see :)


End file.
